


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon smirked, “I’m Simon.” He said it lightly and easily. He was still holding on to Baz’s wrist. Baz felt like it was going to burn off.<br/>Baz, thankfully was able to stop himself from answering with an stupid I know and instead said, “Baz,” Shortly before adding hastily, “Is my name. I’m Baz.”<br/>Simon just kept smiling but he, thankfully, dropped Baz’s arm, “Can I get your number?”<br/>---<br/>Or, a oneshot where Simon and Baz meet and do some...other stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)  
> This is my first SnowBaz fic so I hope yall like it! Leave me a kudo and a comment if you do!  
> leave me a message over at [my tumblr](pixellou.tumblr.com/ask)

Baz was pretending he wasn’t watching the other guy. He was laying in the park grass pretending but he doesn’t think he was succeeding seeing as the girl he was with kept glancing over at him and glaring, probably his girlfriend. The girlfriend didn’t stop him from staring though; the boy was just so beautiful.

He had hair cropped short to the sides of his head but kept it long on top. The top was curly, super curly and a sandy color that was so warm Baz wanted to nap in it. His body was strong and lean, arm muscles bulging just a little when he twisted the right way. His legs were long and thick, toned in the best way.

But the best thing about him was his face. His smile was crooked and his lips full, red and perfect. His nose was a little wide, rounded at the end, some would describe it as a button nose. But the best thing about his face was the freckles. Now, Baz wasn’t close enough to see if he had little freckles all over his face, but he did have these large freckles splattered around his cheeks. Three were on his left cheek and two under his opposite ear. Baz wanted to connect them like a children’s connect the dots game, it would probably spell out the secrets of the universe.

He saw the guy glance over at him a total of twice. The first was when a child ran past screaming at the top of their lungs while their older sibling chased after them. Their eyes connected briefly and Baz scowled, staring pointedly back down at the book on his lap. The second time he caught Baz staring, that time Baz’s eyes got about double their normal side and he could feel the blood rush up to his cheeks. He looked away at about lightning speed.

“Simon let’s go!” Baz looked up from where he was pretending to read and was really just thinking about marching across the park and kissing the guy and seeing what happens. The girl with the guy, Simon, that was a pretty name, was standing a few feet away from her previous spot. Her bright red (definitely an unnatural dye job) and brown skin were a pretty contrast, if Baz liked girls she would probably catch his eye.

Simon rolled his eyes at her but stood up, dusting himself off even though he looked immaculate. Baz watched him trail after his girlfriend, and now he stared openly though he was pretending that he was staring at all of him and not just his ass. In all fairness it was a very good ass, one you could really grip on to.

Baz watched until they rounded a corner and then he noticed it. A bag. A messenger bag. A light brown messenger bag that was worn around the edges. It was Simon’s. Baz had seen him carrying it when he settled into the spot he and the girl had claimed.

Before he could even register what he was doing, Baz packed his own backpack up and went to pick up Simon’s bag. He doesn’t know why he started running but he did, chasing after some boy. As if. Basil Pitch has never run after a boy in his whole life. Boys would come to him. Even in high school there was never a week that passed without that some guy making a pass at him. And in college it was about double that.

Still, he ran. Glad all the years of soccer he played throughout school didn’t make this already embarrassing trek worse by making him out of breath as well. He saw them at the park’s entrance, hugging before walking separate ways. He turned left when he got to the entrance himself, following the boy. He was stopped a few feet away, tying his shoe.

Baz made his way up slowly, holding the bag out in front of him. Simon stood up slowly and Baz kind of felt like he was in some sort of romance movie. The sun was shining behind him, giving him a halo effect, a car passing by slowly was blasting “Here Comes The Sun” by The Beatles and Simon had a smile on his face as big as a semi truck as he registered Baz’s presence.

“This is yours.” Baz said thrusting the bag into Simon’s chest and turning away quickly but was stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.

He was turned back around and looked Simon in the eyes, beautiful, sparkling blue eyes, “Thank you,” He said, his voice deep, rough, perfect.  

“No problem,” Baz could feel his cheeks heating up as his voice squeaked a little.

Simon smirked, “I’m Simon.” He said it lightly and easily. He was still holding on to Baz’s wrist. Baz felt like it was going to burn off.

Baz, thankfully was able to stop himself from answering with an stupid I know and instead said, “Baz,” Shortly before adding hastily, “Is my name. I’m Baz.”

Simon just kept smiling but he, thankfully, dropped Baz’s arm, “Can I get your number?”

Baz spluttered a little, “What? Why?” He almost dropped his backpack from his shoulder, “What about your girlfriend?” He gestured vaguely behind him.

Simon’s face scrunched up a little until he realized who Baz was talking about and then he chuckled a little, “No, Penny is just a friend! I want your number because you were staring at me almost the whole time in the park and you’re very cute.” He shrugged a little and Baz had to stop himself from cooing as Simon looked more like a puppy in that moment than most puppies ever did.

Baz could feel the blush spreading from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He felt his mouth open and shut a little before he nodded a little, holding out his hand and taking Simon’s phone, tapping in his number in quickly. He handed it back with a quiet, “There you go.”

Simon smiled the biggest smile yet and looked like he wanted to say more but he quickly glanced at the time on his phone and cursed quietly, “I’m sorry Baz, I’ve gotta run,” He started walking backwards, still looking at Simon, “I’m going to be late for class, but I’ll text you,” He waved the phone a little before turning around and walking briskly up the sidewalk.

Baz slumped against the park’s fence, smiling a little. The phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, slowly, trying not to get his hopes up that it was Simon already.

**NEW TEXT – 2:34 PM**

_hello, it’s me. i was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet?_

**NEW TEXT – 2:34 PM**

_Sry, tht was dumb, it’s me simon snow. sry again for running away so fast! i’ll make it up to u, I promise!_

Baz felt a smile fill up his whole face as he saved Simon’s number. Now he was pretending like he didn’t feel the butterflies filling up his tummy.

***

Baz stepped into the coffee shop, feeling only a small twinge of nerves. It was his and Simon’s fourth date so far and he didn’t think that little bit of nerves would ever go away no matter how long he was actually with Simon. He could marry Simon and he would still probably feel a little nervous, just wanting to impress him, make him proud, happy.

He looked around for Simon, trying to find that tell-tale mop of curly hair or freckled face. Then Baz saw him. He hadn’t noticed Baz come in yet and he was sitting, facing the door, eyes staring down at the phone in his head. His leg was shaking slightly and he was biting his lip. Baz felt his phone buzz in his pocket, realizing that Simon was probably texting him, asking where he was.

And then Simon looked up and somehow automatically stared Baz right in the eye. Blue filled Baz’s whole world. A pure, clear ocean washed over him. He was soaring through a cloudless sky. He felt…home.

Simon’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes shining and mouth pulling into a smile that was just a little too big for his face. Baz grinned as Simon stood up like some old chivalrous gentleman.

“Hi!” Baz said as he sat down, Simon following suit.

“Hello!” Simon was still smiling and practically bouncing in his seat, “For some reason I thought you weren’t going to show.” He bit his lip again. Baz wanted to bite his lip.

“Why wouldn’t I show?” Baz could feel any nerves that he had been holding slip away. Talking to Simon, teasing Simon, was easy.  It was so natural.

“I don’t know,” Simon scrunched his nose. He was very cute.

Baz just stuck out his tongue and said, “What coffee did you want? I’m buying.”

Simon cleared his throat and Baz watched a flush rise up his cheeks, “Uh, I was hoping that whatever we got it could be to go, I, uh, have a something I wanted to show you in my apartment.” He ran a hand through his hair, “You mentioned how you liked those, uh, Shakespeare plays and I found those old, hardbound copies from like a hundred years ago that my granddad gave to me and I was going to show them to you.”

He looked so nervous, Baz was charmed, “That sounds good! So, what do you want?”

***

Baz was very, very aware that Simon was watching, staring at him very intently. He was kneeling next to Baz on the floor of his apartment, surrounded by the plays, eyes boring into the back of Baz’s neck. _What’s his problem,_ Baz thought. He had been quiet and twitchy ever since they got to his place.

Baz started turning slightly; ready to ask what his problem was and whether he wanted Baz to leave. And just as he caught Simon’s eye, Simon leaned in and captured Baz’s lips with his. Baz could only describe the sensation as electric. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes that he hadn’t even realized he had shut.

Simon leaned into Baz a little more, knocking them down to the floor, lips staying connected. Baz groaned a little, laughing as Simon pulled away his face pulled into a look of confusion. Baz just kept laughing as he pulled Hamlet out from underneath him. Simon started laughing too but Baz cut him off, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him back into the kiss.

They laid like that for a while, just kissing, neither one making a move to progress it forward from that. Simon ran his tongue across the seam of Baz’s lips, gaining access further into his mouth, sliding their tongues against each other.

Baz moaned up into Simon’s mouth, running his hands down his back, pulling back just a little, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Simon pulled back all the way, looking down at Baz with the biggest smile on his face that he had ever had, “I was going to ask you that!”

Baz leaned up and kissed Simon on the cheek, “So, that’s a yes, right?”

Simon just smirked, leaning down, pecking Baz on the lips quickly before moving his lips down Baz’s jaw. He started working his mouth underneath Baz’s ear, sucking and licking, biting gently. Simon’s hands were working up and down his sides, lifting it higher and higher with each slide up, making Baz’s skin burn with every brush of skin on skin.

Baz had his hands on Simon’s hips, holding them tightly. They made out all the time, probably and excessive amount compared to other couples, but this time was charged with something different, something rawer. He pulled the back of Simon’s shirt up, fluttering his fingers lightly over his skin, and running them just under the waistband of his pants. He heard Simon moan just slightly into his neck and push up a little into his hands.

Simon leaned back just a little, kissing Baz again on the lips before breaking away completely and pulling off his own shirt, and then Baz’s. He ran his hands down Baz’s chest watching goose bumps pop up wherever he touched. His eyes were closed, body reacting to every single touch.

“Please,” Baz murmured, looking up at Simon. His eyes were desperate.

“C’mon, my room,” Simon replied, standing up, holding Baz’s hands and pulling him up with him.

Baz followed him to his room, his jaw dropping at the wing tattoo that filled up the whole of Simon’s back, “You never told me about that.” He said quietly, reaching out and touching the outline of one of the wings.

“Oh yeah,” Simon turned around, walking backward and pushing the door open with his back, “My wings!” He winked and pulled Baz into his room.

“When did you get it?” Baz asked as Simon refixed his mouth to the lovebite he had already started on in the living room.

“A few years ago, on my eighteenth birthday,” He pulled back, looking Baz in the eye, “And before you ask, I didn’t get them for any particular reason other than I was eighteen and thought it looked good.”

Baz chuckled, “Well it does.”  And he caught Simon’s lips with his again, deepening it immediately. He walked them forward until Simon’s knees hit the edge of his bed and they fell back together. He reached his hand down, unbuttoning and unzipping Simon’s jeans slowly, listening to every hitch in Simon’s breath.

He moved off the bed and pulled Simon’s jeans all the way off. He watched as Simon’s eyes fluttered open and closed and he began palming him through his boxers. Immediately a moan fell from his lips and he bucked up into Baz’s touch. Baz just smirked.

He rubbed him through the thin fabric for a few moments before he leaned down and began mouthing at his clothed cock. Simon moaned again, starting to murmur nonsense as Baz finally pulled his boxers down all the way and freeing his already fully hard cock.

“Fuck,” Baz muttered, as he started stroking Simon off. He palmed at his own cock straining in his pants.

Simon looked blissed out already, seeming to sink into the mattress as Baz took him into his mouth, “Fuck baby,” He moaned, “So good, so good.”

Baz smirked around him. Pulling back slightly, he licked up the shaft and swirled his tongue around the head, and then murmuring, “I want you to fuck me,” Before taking Simon back down again.

Simon jumped a little, bucking back into Baz’s mouth, making him gag loudly, “Sorry, sorry,” He mumbled.

Baz just smirked around him, doubling his efforts, sucking just a little harder for a few moments before he pulled all the way off, keeping one hand on Simon, stroking him, “So,” He said conversationally, “Got any lube?”

Simon laughed breathlessly, before he pulled away completely, moving up the bed. Baz followed and watched as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Baz reached for the lube but Simon stopped him, “Can I do it?”

Baz just nodded a little dumbly. Most of his boyfriends had never wanted to do this part, just waiting for Baz to get himself ready, quickly and efficiently. That was not what Simon did. He laid Baz down on his back on the pillows, propping his legs up so Baz’s feet were flat on the bed and lying between them. He squeezed the lube on to two of his fingers, rubbing over Baz’s rim slowly.

He was moving so slow, so deliberate, taking Baz apart so carefully and confidently. He pushed a finger, making Baz moan loudly, moving it in and out slowly, slowly, slowly, watching intently. He pushed another finger in, curling them around, searching for Baz’s spot and scissoring them gently, opening him up.

He smiled as Baz cried out as he found the bundle of nerves inside him, adding a third finger. He kept moving them, ignoring Baz saying he was ready. He moved his mouth down, taking Baz into his mouth as he kept fucking his fingers into him.

Baz was a mess above him, moaning and mumbling nonsense. He was trying to fuck himself down onto Simon’s fingers and simultaneously pushing up into his mouth, “Please, please, Simon,” He pushed his fingers into Simon’s hair, trying to pull him up, “I need you please.”

Simon seemed to have finally decided that Baz had waited long enough and removed his fingers from inside him. He sat up, grabbing the condom and leaning forward and kissing Baz gently before rolling it on. He squeezed some lube on to his cock, jerking himself off slowly a few times while Baz looked on, desperately.

Simon lined his cock up to Baz’s hole and started pushing in slowly. Baz grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Simon bottomed out. He stayed still for a moment, letting Baz get used to the stretch.

Baz murmured a go ahead and Simon started pulling out slowly before pushing all the way back in. Baz groaned loudly as Simon started up a steady rhythm, grinding himself in and out. Pretty soon he was slamming into Baz loudly, their moans harmonizing into the air around them. The fullness, the weight was the best that Baz had ever felt. He started pushing back into every thrust.

Then Baz flipped them over so he was on top. Simon stared up at him, a little surprised at the change of position. He ground down on to Simon’s cock, moving his hips back and forth, like he was riding and electric bull. He started bouncing up and down, his hard cock bouncing in between the two.

It was really close to being all over for Baz, he could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer, and the Simon wrapped his hand around Baz’s cock and the jerked him once, twice and then he was coming across Simon’s chest. He leaned forward, kissing across Simon’s chest, “I want you to come with your cock buried inside me.” Simon moaned loudly, slamming up inside Baz’s sensitive hole before he came inside the condom, buried to the hilt inside Baz.

Baz slowly moved himself off Simon’s cock, both groaning with the sensitivity. He laid down next to him, watching as Simon pulled the condom off, tying it off and throwing it in the vague direction of the garbage. They laid together for a couple minutes, silent, catching their breath. Simon grabbed a couple tissues from his side table and cleaned off his chest.

“Yes,” Simon said gently, rolling over on to his belly and resting his head on Baz’s bare chest.

Baz cocked his head, “Yes about what?” His eyes were drooping slightly.

“Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” He smirked and kissed over Baz’s heart.

Baz smiled at him, real and genuine, “Well, good,” He giggled a little. He pulled Simon, his boyfriend up, kissing him quickly, “Now, I need a nap.” Simon smiled, settling in next to him, pulling Baz into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudo and comment if you like!  
> or leave me a message over at [my tumblr](pixellou.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
